


All People Do Is Suffer

by LA_Elias



Category: Teletubbies (TV)
Genre: Multi, kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Elias/pseuds/LA_Elias
Summary: ...I’ve done it.Okay, this fic isn’t serious at all; please don’t expect good things. I mean, like, it’s not a fluffy fic either (check archive warnings)If you are looking for a normal, nice fic, go check out my Lawlight fics; they’re nice are will update regularly. But this...this is a huge meme based off of a song I listened to. Anyway*Tinky-Winky has lived a hard life, but what will happen when he is set on an adventure of love, death, and pain? Welcome to Faroeste Cabloco but with teletubbies.
Relationships: Tinky-Winky/Laa Laa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. This Was Not His Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emobokuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emobokuto/gifts).



> Please, if you have self respect, don’t read this.
> 
> Ps: Choro is slang for pickpocketer and petty thief in Venezuelan culture.

**Caracas, Venezuela**

Tinky-Winky was never scared. 

_ Never. _

Nonetheless, he always felt out of place. He always felt as though he was built to be the bad guy. 

It was the inexplicable feeling as though he was constantly dancing with the devil. Maybe it was after his Papá was shot by the police; maybe it was after he had to pickpocket strangers in order to have enough money for food.

Whatever it was, Tinky-Winky wasn’t scared when he was caught trying to steal an expensive watch. He wasn’t scared when he was sent to a juvenile detention center.

No, he wasn’t scared.

“Mamá, how are things at home?” Tinky asked nervously through the prison wall phone.

Tinky-Winky (also called TW) was locked up for the first time in his life. This was his first time being caught for his petty crimes, and at the age of 11, it was hardly the beginning of his crime career. Nor was it the end.

His mother stood at the door in her tank top and shorts, looking more tired than usual.

She looked so much older than she actually was, instead of the healthy 27 year old she was, she looked 40. 

“TW, things are fine at home,” Peppa-Pig, TW’s mom, spoke. 

She was a kind lady who would never commit a crime. She was raised in a religious family, but had to cut them off because she got pregnant at age 16. Despite her promiscuity, she was a nice lady and an excellent mom. She raised her kids well.

Even after her husband was killed by the police.

Anyone else looking at the situation would’ve thought:

_ ‘Peppa? What are you doing in a juvenile detention center?’ _

Tinky felt guilty. He had put his mom through hell. “How’s the baby?” TW asked.

“Tinky- enough with this. I know you care about Kermit, he’s fine, but we aren’t going to ignore the fact that you’re a thief!  _ Un choro! _ I thought- I just- what did I do wrong?” Peppa asked, clearly frustrated.

“Mamá...”

“Tinky-Winky, I only have you and Kermit-Frog, please, don’t do anything reckless. After your Papá died...you two were all I had. Don’t turn out like him. You’re all I have. Please.”

Tinky’s father had been shot by the police after a late night rendezvous to exchange drugs to a client.

The trial held for his death was immensely unfair due to the corruption of the government in Venezuela, let alone a place like Caracas, where murder was as common as jaywalking. The police faced no punishment and Peppa would need to work overtime to provide for her children.

That’s what brought them here. Tinky pickpocketing so he could buy food for his family. He was sick of having to see his mother go days without food. She was amazing! She deserved to eat.

Immense hate of the law began to grow within Tinky-Winky.

But Tinky looked at his Mamá. 

He couldn’t do this to her. Not now. He couldn’t put her through more pain than he already had.

He sighed and said, “Okay Mamá. Talk to you soon. Besos.”

“Te extraño. Chao.”

And with that, Tinky Winky hung up the phone.


	2. I Stay Here; You Go in Place of Me

**Miranda, Venezuela**

Finally. 

After a few months of juvenile detention, Tinky was out and about.He was different though. He no longer broke the law. The very idea of disappointing his mom became a major part in why Tinky stopped stealing. 

But there was still a baby at home. 

So, Tinky-Winky picked up a job at a near by bar that paid under the table, which was surprising considering that San Antonio de Los Altos was a far better side of town than where Tinky lived in Caracas. 

“Tinky, someone spilled a drink out by table five, go clean it up,” the owner of the establishment demanded. 

Tinky hurried to go clean up whatever drink was spilled on the floor. 

Tinky walked to table five and looked at the single man that sat there. The man wore a hat with a dent in the middle...almost like...

A cowboy!

But now wasn’t the time to get distracted with such things, although Tinky wanted nothing more to question the man on his travels and listen to his stories, Tinky had work to do.

Tinky swept up the glass that was shattered on the floor. The man sitting at the table watched him intently. 

“Thanks, kid. Sorry about that,” the man said. 

“It’s fine. It’s my job after all,” Tinky responded. 

“Aren’t you a little young to be working here?” The man asked. 

“Yes,” Tinky responded simply. 

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Tinky-Winky. And you are?”

“Me llamo Monstruso. My actual name is Shrek del Pantano. Encantado, Tinky,” the cowboy said. 

“Mismo, Shrek del Pantano,” Tinky responded. 

Shrek took a sip of his new drink. 

“So, what’s a kid like you doing working at a bar like this?” Shrek asked. 

Tinky sighed.

“I just...want some independence. And I want to support mi familia,” Tinky answered. 

“Aw, now isn’t that noble...you know, there aren’t many jobs around here, especially for kids,” Shrek pointed out. 

“Yeah, I know. It took a lot of begging to be able to work here.”

“Hm...have tou ever considered going to a new area to work?” Shrek asked. 

Yes. Tinky had. But he couldn’t legally purchase a bus ticket because of some legal loophole that prevent delinquents from leaving adult supervision. 

“Yes, I have.”

“Well then, I’ll cut to the chase. I’ve got a bunch of bus tickets that lead straight to Ciudad Guayana. I was gonna go there to tratar drogas, but when I came here, I found mi hija, and I’m going to stay now. But, the tickets are non refundable...so...if you maybe have un poco dinero, maybe we could make a deal that could satisfy both of us,” Shrek offered. 

Tinky didn’t hesitate. 

“How much?”


End file.
